ABCs
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: Like the interesting characters they are, they all have different ways to remember the alphabet.  Still working on more characters.
1. L

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… or some of the ideas for the letters… My friends helped…

* * *

I remember my alphabet in a different way than most:

A-apple: I have been told Shinigami love them and might go into withdrawal without. They say they are, for lack of a better word, juicy.

B-B: A criminal I caught long ago. He enjoys blood, strawberry jam, and dressing like me.

C-cake: Strawberry is the pinnacle of all cakes. I picture a perfect world with cake everywhere. Until then, I'll just have to make do with Watari's cooking.

D-Death Notes: Is it possible to kill someone by merely writing their name in a notebook. Unfortunately it is.

E-Eraldo Coil: One of the greatest detectives on Earth. Also known as me. I am the first, second, and third greatest detectives in the world.

F-FBI: I was offered a place in the FBI. I declined. Instead, I use them to find information for me.

G-Gods: specifically gods of death. They decide whether we are to live another day.

H-hell: Is there such a place? It is impossible to conclude. I hope that I will never find out.

I-insomnia: Unfortunately I suffer from this for as long as I can remember. It allows me to get things done but causes the dark circles under my eyes.

J-justice: I am justice. I will hunt down criminals and I will catch them.

K-Kira: A mass murderer with an atrocious god complex. I am unsure to how exactly he kills but I will catch him.

L-L: Myself, my alias, the best letter known to mankind.

M-Matt, Mello, Misa, Matsuda: People whom I have either heard about or met. They all have their own… "Interesting" personality traits.

N-Near: I have never met him but I have heard he would make an exceptional "L".

O-orphan: As sad as it may be, I was orphaned at a young, impressionable age.

P-Portion control: I do not understand to meaning of this. I eat as many sweets as I desire and burn it off by thinking.

Q-Q: The letter I would least likely want to be associated with.

R-Ryuk: A shinigami with a fondness toward apples. Has a frightening laugh and is in allegiance with Kira.

S-sugar: This substance is my own personal drug. I fear what would happen without it.

T-Thesaurus: Along with the dictionary, I read this as a child.

U-Undercover: I do not enjoy putting myself at any unnecessary risk but sometimes it is necessary to go undercover.

V-Vampire: I do not understand the fascination toward these fictional beings but after Kira I'm not entirely sure about their existence

W-Watari: My most trusted ally. I trust him with my life and he is the closest thing I have to a father.

X-xylophone: The only instrument I was able to play. I had no problem holding the mallets like they contained a disease.

Y-Yagami: Light's last name. Conveniently spells "I'm a gay" backwards. I hope that this does not hold any extreme value.

Z-Zebra: I have indeed solved the mystery of whether they are a white horse with black stripes or vice versa. Unfortunately that information is classified.

* * *

AN

See what happens when I'm bored… Thanks to all my friends (princesscay, strongandsilentalchemist, and catchinglightalchemist (although I don't remember if you helped) who helped me when I was stuck on a letter)… Hope you liked it.


	2. BB

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

BB's ABCs

A: My beloved friend. May he rest in peace.

Blood: It's delectable aroma and taste makes me giddy. It gives me chills just thinking about it.

Crossword: The most complex clue I have ever left. The police are such idiots to have not deciphered it.

Death: It is so unavoidable. It can be caused any second, and I cannot wait until that day comes.

Eyes: I have never had normal eyes. I do not know when it began, but now all I see are names and numbers instead of people.

Fire: If it wasn't for Naomi Misora, I would have succeeded in setting myself ablaze and dying a firey death.

Gore: The perfect accent to blood. Its texture is just so amazing to me.

Hell: I sometimes dream about going here someday. Perhaps then I can escape this horrible world. At least it is always warm there.

Isolation: What I have been living in. Even when I was in the Wammy House, I felt like an outsider.

Jail: It is not so bad after you get used to it. It's quite peaceful actually.

Kira: He may think he is a great killer, but he is not. I was a much better killer than he.

L: You caused me so much misery so I hope you feel my wrath everyday of your life. You are the reason I am who I am. Congratulations.

Murder: One of my favorite pastimes. I especially love it when they struggle.

Naomi Misora: She was more of a nuisance than even L at times. It was fun, however, to work with her. I felt like I had her mind twisted around my finger.

Orphan: Being one was horrible. Watching my parents die and being alone made me spiral into despair.

Police: They are such idiots. They cannot even catch me no matter the clues I leave.

Quarter Queen: I was a bit saddened killing this young child, but the feeling eventually passed as soon as my hands were coated in her blood.

Rue Ryuzaki: Truly one of my better aliases.

Strawberry jam: I am truly addicted to its sweetness. I can never get enough.

Trust: I have lost this ability over the years. I have been betrayed so many times that trust is foreign to me now.

Ultimatum: The Los Angeles murders will truly be my last. I feel I will not be around much longer.

Victor: I guess that L would think he is the victor, but he is wrong. He suffers more than any victor would. Me, I do not suffer at all anymore. I have accepted this shitty fate as my own now.

Wammy's house: This was my personal hellhole. It was almost worse than prison.

X, Y, Z: You all should have gotten out when you could have. You would not have had to suffer for all those years as you battled for the status of successor.

* * *

**~AN~**

So I guess I'll keep making these when I get time. It's a good thing to do after a chemistry test I guess XD. I know that Bella Birthday made a BB's ABCs and I thank her for that but I wanted to do one too... so yeah! Hope you like it! I have about half of a Light Yagami one done, but then I lost it because my laptop died (RIP). So now I'll type it up as quickly as I can on this one.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Light

**Disclaimer I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

Light's ABCs:

A would be for apples which shinigami's love.

B is for Beyond Birthday. I had heard of him and his atrocities in Los Angeles. He was a pleasure to pass judgement upon.

C would be for criminals which I will rid the world of to make it a better place.

D is for Death Note: a tool that will be used for the good of the world.

E is for evil: I truly detest that word. I don't care what people say; Kira's actions are not evil.

F is for freedom: what I shall have once I get rid of my enemies. Once I get rid of L I shall be free.

G would be for God: a title I intend to take.

H is for heaven or hell: two places I can no longer journey to.

I is for innocence: something I will prove of myself. Kira's actions are for good.

J is for justice: Kira's actions are justice. Everyone can see that except for the few enemies I possess. They will all be eliminated soon though.

K is for Kira, although I do not agree with myself being called a killer.

L is for L who thought he could beat me. He was gravely mistaken.

M is for Misa: my pawn to use in the creation of the new world.

N is for Near who was one of my most difficult opponents.

O is for orphans: I never thought that my biggest problem in life would come from unnaturally intelligent orphans.

P is for power. Power to me is invigorating. It makes me believe in my abilities to make the world a better place.

Q is for Quillish Wammy. Who was to know that he was the source of my greatest strife?

R is for Ryuk: a god of death who finds humor in Kira's actions.

S is for Sayu: I am always sorry that she got dragged into all of this. I never intended for her to get hurt.

T is for Teru Mikami: another pawn I intend to use.

U is for Ukita. I never really intended for him to die but it was probably for the best. His stunt to stop the newscast was a little too brave, and bravery could be dangerous.

V is for violence. It plagues the world and its inhabitants. It sickens me.

W is for Wammy: the house that is the root of all of my problems. If it wasn't for that house, L would not exist.

X is for xylophone. This may seem a bit off topic but it actually soothed me. Sayu used to play it as a child.

* * *

**~AN~**

**I haven't done one of these in a while but a recent review has inspired me to do it again. :) So thank you! Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for your support...**

Y is for Yagami. Of course it is my last name, my identity, a reminder of my family. But it is just a name, just like Kira.

Z is for zero. This will be the number of crimes that occur after I am done cleansing the world.


End file.
